Listen To Your Heart
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Slight AU. Continuation of There You'll Be with Rick and Lisa. I do not own any of the characters nor the song. I hope that you'll like. Please Read and Review.


I do not own any of the characters of Robotech nor do I own the song. I hope that you enjoy. Please read and review

* * *

Listen to Your Heart

He was sitting on the couch in his room. A picture lay besides his right leg. It showed Rick and Roy smiling with drinks in front of them. It was taken after their first big mission with the Zentraedi. They looked so happy. Rick wished that he could feel that happiness again. But Roy was gone. His funeral was eight hours ago. He had gone to the White Dragon with the others and listened to their stories. He saw Claudia leave early and after a couple more stories he had left himself. He hadn't cried. Yet he still felt the pain of losing his brother. A knock came from his door. Rick got up to open it and found Lisa standing there.

"Rick, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm as well as to be expected I guess." He answered.

Lisa nodded. "That was a nice touch, saluting Roy at the funeral."

Rick nodded. "I can't believe that he's really gone. I think that he's off on some mission and that he'll be back any day now."

"Well, I guess that would be a normal coping device in this situation." Lisa said sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"I guess so. Did you go after Claudia? I saw her leave." He inquired.

"Yes, I found her at Roy's room. I walked with her back to her room and then decided to come see how you were faring." She replied.

"Sammie and Vanessa are with Claudia now, so she isn't alone." She continued.

"She is real torn up about Roy so the company will be good for her. How'd you know I'd be here and not anywhere else?" Rick asked.

"Lucky guess" Lisa answered shrugging her shoulders.

Rick grinned. "You know Roy thought I was crazy for not turning around and staying on Earth the day the SDF-1 launched."

"Why would he say that?" she asked.

"Because, he didn't want me getting killed. And look here we are-he's in a casket and I'm sitting here on my couch." Rick answered.

"Well he died a hero, doing what he loved." Lisa stated.

Rick nodded.

Rick and Lisa spent the next few hours telling stories about Roy. Rick told Lisa stories from before she had met him and Lisa told him stories from when she first met Roy. They talked into early morning. Halfway through the last story, Lisa drifted off to sleep with her head resting on the cushiony back of the chair where she had positioned herself not twenty minutes ago with her feet curled up under her. Rick stopped in mid sentence when he saw that Lisa was no longer listening. He went to his closet and grabbed a blanket. Walking back to Lisa he placed the blanket over her and went into his own bedroom to catch some sleep.

_Rick found himself in front of his old house, the one he lived in with his father and Roy. _

"_Hey little bro, you're blocking the light." Roy said._

_Rick turned to see Roy sitting by a tree with a book in his hand. _

_Rick walked over to his big brother and sat down besides him. "What are you reading?" _

"_The Art of War by Sun Tzu." Roy stated. "It deals with military strategy and was written many years before either of us was even born." _

"_Is it still prevalent to us in this day and age?" Rick inquired. _

"_Yes, I find it quite interesting. In one chapter it states "__If you know both yourself and your enemy, you will come out of one hundred battles with one hundred victories." So by understanding the enemy you will have a greater likelihood to win the battle." Roy answered. _

"_That sounds like a good idea." Rick said._

_Roy nodded. _

_While looking at the book Rick noticed an envelope protruding out of it. He took the envelope and looked at it. "Who sent you this? Claudia?" _

"_Give __that back." Roy stated. _

"_Not until you answer my question." Rick replied._

"_Ok, yes if you must know. Claudia sent it." Roy answered him. _

_Rick grinned. _

"_You know, someday you'll find someone as wonderful as my Claudia and in your heart you'll know she's the one." Roy continued. _

"_How will I know?"Rick inquired._

"_Just listen to your heart. It will guide you." Roy replied. _

_Rick nodded. "I'll try." _

_Roy looked at his watch and started to stand. "It's time for me to go. Pop wants to see me." _

"_See you about what?" _

"_Never you mind little bro." _

_Roy started to walk towards the house. "I'll catch ya later Rick." He said stopping for a minute. He then walked towards the house again. _

Rick woke up. He sat up in bed and wondered the meaning of the dream he just had. Meanwhile in the other room Lisa was sound asleep having a dream of her own.

_Lisa sat on the park bench in the middle of the city__ looking at the fountain. _

"_Penny for your thoughts." She heard. Looking up she saw Roy standing besides her. _

_Lisa smiled. "I think you'll want to up that price once you hear what I have to say." _

_Roy sat down next to her. "Well let me the judge of that." _

_Lisa grinned at him. "I was thinking of Karl and wondering what it would be like if he was still alive. I wonder if he'd be on a base somewhere while I was here and if we'd still be together. Then I start to think about Rick and even though he's immature at times there's still something about him you know, but then theres Minmei and how he's still enraptured with her." _

"_Wow, I should have asked for more upfront." Roy teased. _

_Lisa hit him gently on the shoulder. "What am I to do with you?"_

_Roy shrugged. _

"_You know Lisa, it's time to stop thinking about Karl." _

"_How do I do that?"_

"_A shot of brandy? No, focus on your job and friends and just listen to your heart...it knows whats good for you." _

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Positive"_

"_And if my heart is tellin__g me to give Rick a chance what will happen if he chooses Minmei?"_

"_He won't choose her. She hardly compares to you."_

"_Aww that sweet of you to say even if you are lying." _

"_But it's true. __Just wait and see. Your heart knows what it wants and how to get it."_

_Roy gave Lisa a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to get going now."_

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Somewhere where I can watch over everyone." _

"_Where's that?" She asked. _

"_Be seeing you Lisa." Was all Roy said as he walked away. _

Lisa woke up.

"What a strange dream." She said.

She then noticed that she was not laying in her bed and then she remembered that she fell asleep on Rick's chair. She got up and quietly picked up her shoes and tiptoed to the door. She had not noticed a pair of bemused blue eyes watching her. Lisa had her hand on the doorknob.

"You wouldn't be trying to sneak out now would you?"

Startled, Lisa replied "Rick! I thought that you were asleep!"

"I was but then I woke up." He responded. "Um, before you go I want to thank you for coming over tonight and checking on me. I know the last twenty-four hours have been rough on everyone but I really appreciate it." He continued.

"You're welcome. I know in times likes this it helps to have a friend."

"Yeah" Rick said looking at Lisa.

"Well I should probably get going. I think I overstayed my welcome. Are you going to be alright if I leave? Lisa asked.

Rick nodded.

"It will get better I promise." Lisa said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I shall see you in the morning."

Lisa walked to the door. She opened it and walked out leaving a stunned Rick. He could still feel the heat from the kiss on his cheek. As he walked back to bed his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Lisa and at what the new day would bring. Rick now knew what Roy had been telling him. He would let his heart guide him.

As Lisa walked back to her room, she thought about Roy and what he had said to her as well. Her heart did know what it wanted and by listening to it she may one day get her heart's desire.

Lyrics that inspired me:

Listen to Your Heart by DHT

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye…. _


End file.
